Madness In The Shadows
by TheBookAlchemist
Summary: Anyway its the day after valentines day and Francis is at home one night after being hurt beyond belief so a certain 2p decides to have a little 'fun' with his fragile state of mind.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a random one-shot I got the idea for while sitting in Marine Science and thought what the hell. Anyway its the day after valentines day and Francis is at home one night after being hurt beyond belief so a certain 2p decides to have a little 'fun' with his fragile state of mind. So hope you enjoy! Sorry if its a little ooc and please be gentle with the flames. \\(^u^)

Madness In The Shadows

Part One

"Ah finally here!" I said excitedly as I stepped off the plane excitedly.

I couldn't wait to end my friends happy faces. Why you ask? This weekend was weekend was Valentines Day and I had seen everyone looking rather sad. So I sent everyone a bouquet of roses to cheer them up. I want all the nations to feel loved. So they were bound to be feeling better and maybe someone got me something...but thats beside the point.

Anyway, I caught a cab to the white house where Alfred had talked the president into letting him use the meeting hall there to meet with some important friends of his.

I payed the cab driver and grabbed my bag and got out and ran to the gates where a guard stood to greet arrivals.

"Excuse muoi!" I smiled and waved. "Could you please open the gates and let me in? I'm Francis Bonnefoy, mon ami Alfred is expecting me."

"Do you have an invitation?"

"Non...mon ami Antonio called and told me...it would be here via here."

"Hmmm..." He took out a clip board and started skimming down it. "I don't see your name on the list."

A pang of hurt stabbed my chest but I smiled. "Maybe he just forgot to put a name. There's was quite a few he was inviting..."

He thought for a moment and then sighed. "Come with me. If he recognises you then you can stay. But my orders are from him and the president."

The gates pulled open and he led me inside. "Merci, Monsieur."

Down the corridor after a couple of turns was two big double doors which he pulled open to reveal most everyone already there. I smiled.

"Bonjour mon amis!"

"You bastard!" That was the yell that I heard right before a certain flat metal object.

I clutched my head. "Mon dieu...what was that for?"

"You bloody git! You enjoy playing with peoples emotions?!" Arthur yelled as he threw the bouquet of roses I had made him at me.

They were almost dead like they'd been thrown aside carelessly.

"You idiota bastardo!" Romano threw his at me too and his as well was dead.

I felt tears prick my eyes as I at them. The roses that I had worked so hard to nurse and raise to perfect beauty. They had been the brightest, fullest and aromatic roses I had ever grown.

"Dude, I mean really? Who sends roses to a bunch of guys anyway? I can see the chicks but really bro? The dudes? Roses are a symbol of love."

I saw a couple of green stems poking out of the garbage can. Right then I snapped.

"Shut up! All of you!" They all looked at somewhat startled. Tears were starting to overflow now. "I only wanted to cheer up mon amis. I saw how sad you all looked at the last meeting...and I thought what better than to send them all a nice bouquet of roses...so I harvested the most beautiful roses I had ever grown and made bouquets for each of you..." I picked up one of the dead roses as if it were a baby of mine that had died too soon. "I sent them out...wanting you all to be able to receive them by Valentines...I wanted you all simply to cheer up...and I thought maybe if you all felt loved...considering I'm the nation of love...it's the best way I know how...I thought you would be...happy..."

I couldn't take it anymore. Time for them to know the truth of what I felt inside. "But no...I forgot...to all of you...I;m the perv...the rapist...the pedophile. Did you ever think that maybe I'm just the way I am because I'm always full of love and have no one to share it with?" I glared at Arthur. "NO thanks to you Angleterre. So maybe before you go talking about playing with peoples emotions you consider what you did to me." I got looked down. "I'm full of love and always looking to share and spread it." I looked up and mocked my usual laugh. "Oh dear me share and spread! He must want my body because that sounds creepy! Lets whack him on the head with a frying pan!"

I grabbed my bag and gestured to the dead roses like a father who's lost a son. "But between this," I gestured to them in general. "The way you treated when I walked in ready to see your happy faces," I pointed at Alfred. "And you're purposefully not putting my name on the list or sending me an invitation, it's pretty clear confirmation of what I've thought all along. That you would all be happier without me." As I started to walk out I heard Arthur call after me, I turned back around and faced him. "Oh yeah. Yes, even though you hurt me way back when...and continued to throughout the years...ever since you were a kid...I've always loved you. So much Angleterre." Before he had a chance to say anything I continued. "Now allow me to give your reaction to the very thing I've been scared to confess to you for over a century. Since I know this is what you're thinking." I mocked him. "Oi you bloody bearded bastard frog what the hell do you think you're doing spouting that nonsense? That's the most idiotic thing you could say!"

I bowed even as I saw the disbelief, shock and guilt in his eyes. "Well don't worry this bloody frog will go away now. Don't expect me at any meetings for a couple days...or years...Paris will be taking over my spot for now. Who knows you'll probably like her better than this washed up perverted old man. Just see her for who she is and not who I was...thats all I ask.."

With that I stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

A/N: Okay because this one got so long I'm going to end it here. But this will be continued in the second part.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here it is! Part two! So thanks to the others minus Antonio, who hadn't gotten there until after what happened, Francis is now hurt and in a fragile state of mind. So lets see who's going to get ahold of him huh? I apologize if its a little ooc. Please be gentle with the flames. Enjoy! \\(^u^) Oh and in honor of Francis always to be the one to find the people that need a hug and a smile and be the one to give it to them.

Madness In The Shadows

Part 2

*? pov*

As I organized my shelves in my room I hummed happily to myself. Stroking my cat every now and then.

"Ah dear me...it's been so long since I've had a little fun..." I sighed and then smiled. "Ah tonight looks like a perfect night to go out." I smiled as straightened my bowtie.

"Only question is which do I use?" I hummed happily as I browsed over the various jars of colored liquid.

"Decisions decisions..."

I felt the cat brush against my leg and smiled. "What is it love?"

I watched as he jumped up onto my desk and pointed to the date. Smiling I pet his head. "The day after Valentines day." I grabbed a jar with a bright pink liquid in it. "How fitting. One that thrives off the pain of a broken heart. I can toy a little with my victim."

I rolled up my sleeves and got to work in the kitchen.

*time skip brought to you specially in part by cupcakes!*

I pulled out the pan out of the oven and smiled happily. While three perfect looking strawberry flavored pink cupcakes cooled I started making a delicious red and pink swirled frosting.

Once I got it made I transferred it to piping bag and set to work frosting them until they looked irresistible. Finally to top them off I took white and light blue heart shaped sprinkles.

I clapped my hands together excitedly. "Perfect!" I got something to carry them in.

As I made my way out however, my mirror, for a second, gave me a glimpse of the 1p world. And what I saw brought a mischievous (and I'll admit probably somewhat insane) smile to my face to my face. Touching my hand to the glass, it glowed for a second before it gave me a better picture of what I'd seen.

Francis was curled up on his bed, crying and I could tell he was hurting inside by the look in his eyes.

"Hm..." I thought for a minute. "That...should work quite beautifully."

With the utter of a spell I made my way through the mirror. Another wave of my hand and I looked the spitting image of my counter part and chuckled. "Now lets play a game shall we poppet?"

A/N: Okay these are the first two chapters! I want to know if you think its worth continuing or if I should scrap it. Let me know your opinions. Next saturday if I'll check the results and if you guys say its worth continuing, I will. Thanks for reading. \\(^u^)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know I said I would be waiting until next saturday to update but I simply can't wait that long to continue this. So I bring you part three. :) Okay right now, this is your warning. This chapter- as well as the next one or two- are to be containing **MAJOR** feels. So, if you the full feels of it skip to chapter 6 where I will give a summary with only minor feels about what happened up to that point. Again this is a warning for **MAJOR** feels. Therefore I do **NOT **want any flames because you didn't heed my warning. If you don't like then you know where the back or next buttons are. You have been warned. Also special shout outs to JustObsessed, , FireFox Vixen, and hobocat1234 who yes I will go back and edit grammer when I get a chance. I've been kind of busy lately but thank you for letting me know. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! Enjoy and don't cry TOO much while reading. \\(^u^) And also yes Francis is one of my characters mainly because of how much hes misunderstood and I honestly think that if Joan hadn't burned at the stake like she was then she he wouldn't be so desperate all the time. But I just see him as a man with a kind and generous heart filled to the brim with love but no one to share it with. And when he tries to do something nice for someone, they give him a hard time. So Francis is my baby and I love him to death!

Madness In The Shadows

Part Three

*Francis POV*

As soon as I got home I walked into my house I set down my bag and went to my room. Curling up on my bed and clutching my heart, I let out a muffled sob. It felt like my heart was breaking but at the same time refused to. Normally, the pain wasn't this bad though.

You see, as the personification of the Nation Of Love, I feel all the love from all the people of my country even if I myself am not feeling love i have no choice but to feel everyones elses. Basically, my it is impossible for my heart to break. In my saddest hours. I am forced to feel everyone else's happiness. And it hurt. So bad.

Every night laying in bed...feeling the one thing that I've always wanted more than anything...after Jeanne though…...those were the two most painful years...of my life...and now the pain that I was feeling was just as bad as that; dare I say...it was almost worse.

I whimpered in pain and tears fell down my cheeks as their words...all the hateful glares...the pain of every smack from a frying pan...everything. To be honest I don't why I still bothered to go anymore these days. I guess I was just trying to pretend that they liked me...that they were just laughing with or throwing friendly insults at me...even though in my heart I knew that wasn't the case. The only thing that still keeps me from taking my life is the fact that I still care so much about my country and the people in it...I didn't want them to go down with the ship. But pretty soon Paris will be given responsibility anyway.

The phone rang loudly, startling me. I had half a mind to just unplug the phone but then I thought otherwise. Let whoever it is hear the pain they've caused me.

"Quoi?" I said through another whimper of pain as I picked up the phone.

"Francis! Thank God. I was worried you wouldn't answer. I'm sorry…for ev-"

"No you're not Angleterre. The only thing you feel right now is pity. It always happens. Now is no different. In fact actually no it doesn't. Sides what do you-" I clutched my shirt a little. "What do you care anyways? You were the one who said you would be alright with my death when I turned to you for help because my economy was in depression."

"Thats because you tried to force me you bloody frog!"

"See? There it is right there. If you cared or were at least sorry...you wouldn't have yelled at me like that. Goodbye, Angleterre. You can finally," I groaned now. "You can finally have your wish. Sides, you'll find Paris more to your liking probably anyway."

As I hung up the phone I heard him yelling for me to wait but I didn't care. I slammed the phone down and unplugged it. Then curled back up, clutching my chest and feeling hotter than usual...maybe it was a fever. Eventually I fell asleep. The pain finally became too much handle.

I woke up about two hours later to my quiet house that apparently wasn't so quiet. As I listened closer I could hear what I thought was a kid crying. I figured I was just delirious and groggy but still I decided to go check it out anyway.

For a while, it seemed no matter how far I walked I could never reach the room but finally I made it to the living room door. "Bonjour? ya quelqu'un?" (Hello? Is somebody there?). "Do you speak english?" I looked around the room and at first I didn't see anybody there at first. But just as I was about to go back to my room my eyes fell on someone who I hadn't seen in a long time and I froze.

"H-holy...holy rome? I-i-i-is th-that…...you?"

He glared at me. "You have some nerve talking to me Francis!" He pinned to the wall by my throat. "Why did you kill me?! Why?!"

I grasped at his hands. "You're everything they've said about you and more. Otherwise maybe she wouldn't have died! Do you know how much pain it is to slowly watch and feel your country slowly crumble away knowing that there's nothing you can do about it? As your countries Men, Women and children perish by the thousands?! DO YOU?!"

He let go of my neck and I slid down to the floor, coughing and gasping. Vision blurry.

"You deserve EVERYTHING that he has planned for you." And with that he was gone.

"Mon dieu...what a dream..."

I finally caught my breath when from my bedroom I heard a scream. A scream filled with pain. A scream that froze me to the very bone. A scream that haunted my nightmares. HER scream. And I was up the stairs faster than an englishman drinking his tea.

When I got to the room SHE was there. Laying on the floor. "JEANNE!" I I and ran over and sagged to my knees by her and felt her wrist….and screamed in anguish with a sob.

From behind me I felt a hand on my shoulder and a familiar voice with an English accent said "This is all your fault."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with the latest update! I'm glad to see you're all enjoying! Once more major feels coming up so you've been warned. And please no flames. Also shoutout to the guest review! I will continue this.

Madness In The Shadows

Chapter four

*Francis POV*

From behind me I felt a hand on my shoulder and a familiar voice with an English accent said "This is all your fault."

I stayed there. frozen, staring down at her body. covered in burns. Tears were cascading down my cheeks. "Non...non i-its not...n-not..."

"Oh but it is you bloody frog."

He started to circle me like a shark. "Where were you when she was getting burned hm? Right there. You could have stopped me. You could have cut her binds. You could have attempted to put it out with water." I felt a knife under my chin as he pulled it up and made me look into his cruel green eyes. "But no. What did do? You sank to your knees with this same pathetic teary eyed look. Watched as she burned." I clutched my heart as her screams echoed in my head. "She kept screaming for you. The one she thought loved her. You did nothing to help her."

He leaned so close that his forehead was almost touching mine. "You. Let. Her. Die." He scoffed. "And you call yourself the nation of love."

I shook my head. "Non...non…." The pain in my heart was unbearable now.

"Really? You're still trying to convince yourself? Well then, guess you'll have to hear it from her." He chuckled and backed into the shadows as I whimpered in pain and clutched my heart still.

Then from behind me I heard HER voice. "Francis…? What's wrong?"

I whipped around and my eyes widened. "Jeanne…?" I ran and took her in my arms. "Jeanne! Je suis….je suis!" -(I'm sorry.)

"Francis..." She caressed my cheek sweetly as I looked up at her kind eyes. So full of love and kindness. Just they used to be. And at the back of my mind I wondered to myself why Anlgeterre went and burned at the stake in the first place. Why he would destroy something so pure. So full of hope.

"O-oui?"

"I forgive you. It's not your fault."

I felt my heart ease a little. "R-really? Thank you…."

She laughed coldly and slapped my cheek hard. Sending me crashing back into the floor. "How could I ever forgive you? You bearded demon eyed bastard! You did nothing! NOTHING to stop him! You deseved to lose me just as much! I thought you had loved me but no! So my will forever be on your hands just as much as his!" She kicked my stomach. "I hope when you're time eventually comes you rot in hell! NO!" She grabbed my hair and yanked me up by it. "Even Hell is too good for you. I hope you get banished to oblivion where you will no one but your disgusting self to keep you company."

With that she left. I just layed there on the floor for once feeling numb...it was nice.

"I told you love," He knelt down in front. "Still feel like the lady killer you always claimed to be?"

I just let out a barely audible whimper.

"You're pathetic you bloody frog. I'll be going home now."

He made his way out. Leaving laying there on the floor. I don't know how long I laid there in the lonely, dark, emptiness. But finally I heard a voice full of shock.

"Oh dear!" I vaguely saw someone run over to me. "Love are you alright?"

I looked up and at first I thought it was Arthur but then I saw the pink hair and blue eyes and saw that it wasn't. I just shook my head and tears started streaming down my cheeks once again.

"Oh you poor thing." He hugged me tenderly and rubbed my back. "Here love." He held up a cupcake. "Cupcakes always make things better."

I thought for a minute and smiled a little. "Oui..they do." I took it and bit into it. "Mon dieu! This is really good! Wh-" I froze and it fell to the floor and screamed in agony. It felt like a knife was stabbing me constantly and hacking at my heart. The mysterious man smiled innocently at me and got up. "Bye love."

I screamed again as I was all alone. All I could was please let whatever this is kill me...because I couldn't take it anymore.

A/N: So yeah theres the next chapter. sorry if its a little rushed or repititive im trying my best. hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey all my lovelies! How are yall doin? Good I hope! \\(^u^) Anywho Thank you all so much for your reviews. I love all the feedback I've been getting! So here we are chapter 5 finally! So apologies for any oocness, please be gentle with flames, and Enjoy!

Madness In The Shadows

Chapter Five

*Francis's POV*

"How many days has it been? I wonder...does anybody care? Probably not..."

I was vaguely aware of time passing but I simply just didn't care. It had to have been at least a week though.

A week since I had moved from my position on the floor. A week since I had changed my clothes. A week since I had eaten or drank anything. A week I had spent in this state of haze. A week since the Nations of Loves unbreakable heart, finally shattered. A week since Paris inherited my country for herself. A week…...since I knew I was dying.

Was I scared? No...I was actually relieved...I would finally be able to watch Jeanne lead her happy life up there...I'm human now so I wouldn't have to worry about my country being taken down with me...I didn't have to worry about the others making fun of me anymore...I wouldn't have to deal with this pain and sadness...I would finally be free…

Although I was sad. Sad because I would die alone. I knew Paris, as well as all the others, were busy...but I would have at least expected Antonio or Gilbert to come check up on me by this time...then again...they probably never enjoyed my company anyway...sure they laughed and smiled but its easy enough to fake anything when you're drunk...in fact they've probably already replaced me with Mathias or Paris or something...and not even Angleterre….mon ange Arthur...who at one point was and angel...had come by to see off my fading soul...or Matthieu...even if I wasn't the best parent...I just wish I could see him one last time...tell him I'm sorry.

If I had anything left to cry I would have been at this point. I truly am alone...and I'm going to die alone...I guess its only fair...with the last hour I have left I considered calling the conference room where I knew they all would be. Arthur was probably smooching with Alfred right about now….those two always did have a little feelings for each other and now with me out of the picture why wouldn't they? Austria and Hungary were probably walking the rose gardens. Romano would either be yelling at Ludwig about keeping his hands off his baby brother or chasing Toni down the hallway angrily for something that he said. Gil was probably hanging out with his little birdie, Mattie. Ivan was most likely was asking Wang out on a date while Natalia glared daggers at him. Paris, knowing her was probably happily chatting with Seychelles and Ukraine. Kiku without a doubt would be talking with Taiwan. Germany and Italy were probably eating reenacting the pasta scene in Lady and the Tramp. As well as others who were spending time together...in fact...I was the only country without a significant other….the only one without someone who will notice my absence...who will care...and besides why ruin their good mood...so I decided against it and to let them be. Why ruin their good time? So I decided to go out and water my roses one last time...since once I'm gone no one would be able to care for them.

I hauled myself up and made my way toward the garden but then when I saw them I couldn't bring myself to do so...they just brought back bad memories. so I simply went to the dining room where I used to eat alone and got a pencil and a piece paper. Wrote a short letter containing my final goodbye, sealed in an envelope with the seal of my countrys approval, addressed it simply to whomever may still care and set it on the table with a single black rose resting on top. I made my way to my bedroom. I pulled open the curtain for the first time in a week and gently laid myself down.

"Now I lay me down to sleep for my last time, I hope my lord you will accept my soul. For I shall die before I wake," My eyes slid closed. "So to the world I say farewell. Amen."

And with that I drifted off to sleep for what would most definitely and hopefully be the last time.

*meanwhile with a certain pink haired baker*

I smiled as I looked through the mirror at Francis. He looked so sad and alone. If only the others knew where he was.

"Of course they don't yet." I chuckled.

It was so brilliantly cruel. That night that I left him there I went to where the others were holding a meeting and and put an illusion over them so that they would Paris as Francis. Oops.

"Now, its time we undo that illusion," My mirror changed to that of the conference room where all the other 1ps were gathered and smiled. "Don't you think?" with a wave of my hand a quietly mumbled spell the illusion was broken. I grabbed my cupcakes and tea and settled on the couch to watch what happens.

*at the conference*

*Brows POV*

We were all gathered around the table laughing and having a good time for once. No one was arguing. No one was fighting. And for once I felt like we were finally going to start entering a time of peace. Even Francis had forgiven us. It was a miracle. I smiled a little as I looked over to the Frenchman who was happily sipping his wine. Suddenly it felt like someone had lifted a veil from my eyes and the Francis I was looking at was suddenly a girl with auburn hair in french braid, blue violet eyes, and white khakis with a sky blue frilly shirt.

Me as well about ten other voices in various accents all shouted "Who the hell are you?!"

She looked at us with a slight startle then with confusion. "Whats gotten into you guys all of sudden? I've been here all week. I'm Paris. My father told you I would be taking over for him."

I was frozen. "Wh-what?!"

A\N: So sorry poppets for having to leave you guys with yet another cliffhanger but hey the next chappie will be the beginning of the end. Until then see you poppets later! Keep those lovely reviews coming!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well you poppets are in luck I can't sleep and I have the whole house to myself so checked the reviews and since you're so eager to read I thought why the hell not. Now, depending on how I have things go and how long this gets to be this may or may not be the last chapter. Shoutouts to Karmapple and JustObessesed for reviewing. For those who may have gotten confused last chapter what happened between Oliver and the first players is that a week after the night that he came home from the meeting and got completely heartbroken Francis gave up his title of a country to Paris who is now the personification France. He did this because he knew if the personification of France's heart is broken then the country economy and everything else would go down with him. But he loves his citizens and people dearly and does not want to take them down with him. So he gave it up and in the process became human. Because he did so he is no longer a personification so therefore there is no more need for his existence. Thus we find him in his last hour before he leaves this world for good. However, the night that Oliver had left Francis before he left back to his he stopped by the meeting place and snuck in and put everyone under an illusion. Paris is the girl that was described in the last chapter, appears to everyone else as the Francis they know so because shes been attending the meetings they think its Francis who somehow forgave them and therefore they have no idea that the Francis is really at home dying alone from a broken heart. So at the same time Francis' last hour starts Oliver undoes the illusion that he had over them, Paris has known them for the past week or so but for them this their first time meeting her. Which is reason for the shocked and confused shouts from all the others. I hope this kind of clears things up and gets everyone back on the same page. As far as my other story, Of CupCakes And Sword Fights, goes that will be updated that will be updated sometime this afternoon. Anywho onward with the story! Please be gentle with flames, apologies for any oocness, and enjoy! \\(^u^) -

Madness In The Shadows

Chapter Six

*Gilberts POV*

"Paris?! Vhat are jou doing here frau?" I asked as I felt like a filter had been removed from over mein eyes. I knew zhe frau for I had talked to her on more zhan vone occasion vhen I vent over to Frenchies for a drink but vhat in zhe vorld vas she doing here? Vhere vas Francis who vas just sitting zhere a second ago?

She smiled innocently at all of us. "Silly boys. I told you a week ago that I am France now. Papa wasn't doing so well and so he passed his title over to me." "Vait vhat? Vhat do jou mean not doing so well?"

She just shrugged. "I don't know myself either but he wouldn't have passed on his title to me for no reason."

I vas just about to go racing out vhen a certain brit rushed passed me already on his phone calling a cab. I zhought about following suit but zhen I zhought to stay behind and get some information out of zhe cute French frau across from me und it looked Anotonio had zhe same idea.

*Arthurs POV*

I ran out of the room without thinking twice about it. Whipping out my cellphone and calling a cab as I sprinted down the ridiculously long halls. At this point I think I was going so fast I probably could have beat an italian in retreat. I hung up as I reached outside and paced rapidly as I waited for the cab.

I punched in Francis number. "Come on frog...pick up the phone..."

**We're sorry the phone number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. *click***

"Bloody fucking hell why won't you answer you little bugger?!" I felt a tear or two brim my eyes. "Please be okay you git..."

It was another painstakingly long wait as I sat in the back of the cab waiting to pull up to his. All this time...this whole week...I thought I had been with him….I thought we had cleared things up between us….but I hadn't been. He's been alone this whole time at home and worse...if he gave up his title as a country then that means he would turn human...he would die...did he know that?

Even more concerning is why couldn't I feel his waning soul? I knew he had nothing to fear in death for he would go to heaven...but I should be there with him. By his side. I'm not ready for him to go yet. I haven't had the chance to tell him my feelings yet.

Finally, after what felt like forever, we pulled up in front of his house. "How much? You know what nevermind here." I shoved a wad of Euros in his hand. "Keep the change."

I got out and slammed the door before running up to the front door and knocking frantically knocked on the door. "Francis?! Francis open up! It's me you frog! Come on!" I started ringing the doorbell quickly but still got no response. "Alright fine then! I'm coming in." I backed up an inch or two and with everything I had kicked down the door and ran in.

The whole houses atmosphere was just...crushing… "Francis?!"

I made my to the living room and saw no sign of him and at this point I was worried when I heard footsteps and a light humming coming his bedroom. I ran in there as fast as I could and stopped in my tracks when I saw the sight on the bed before me. Francis, who was asleep, was barely breathing. He didn't have much longer left. Next to him was strawberry blond blue eyed brit. My second player. He was sitting next to Francis stroking his hair and humming softly with a small smile on his lips. He looked up as he heard me come in and smiled.

"Of course you would come. I knew you would, Arthur."

He looked kind and innocent enough but I knew he was anything but. On top of that his spaded tail and pointy horns didn't lie. "What do you want and what did you do to him? If you're here then you had everything to do with this. Didn't you?"

He chuckled. "No Artie. I only gave him a cupcake to make him feel better."

"Bullshit. What did you do to him before he came to the meeting?"

He laughed. "No actually that was all you guys. I just caught a glance of him in his state of sadness from my side of the world and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor poppet. Hes so sweet and loving." He chuckled. "So gullible. So trusting. So much fun to break."

I growled. "Enough with the games! What did you do to him?!"

"Oh nothing much...just took your form and told him that Joans death was all his fault, took Joans form and told him that she blamed every last bit of her death on him, took Holy Romes form and told him that he deserved everything that happened to him and also acted like I cared for a minute and gave him a poisoned cupcake. You see the thing with the poison I used is that it would not have had the desired effect if I had not almost completely shattered his heart before I gave it to him."

"Y-you...you..." I felt my hands clench in anger and I could not come up with a good enough insult for the thing sitting to my precious France.

"But you know what poppet?" He clapped his hands together like he deserved an applause. "That wasn't even the best part! The best part was the fact that after I left him alone that night I made my way to your meeting and I put an illusion over everyone. While you guys saw the normal Francis you guy all loved oh so much, it was really Paris. Poor Francis has been alone this whole time slowly dying and yet no one has come for him. Poor thing is going to die alone. He's asleep now so he can't even hear you. All this because he simply wanted to make everyone happy." He shook his head and clicked his tongue.

"Why?! Whats your motive behind this?!"

He shrugged. "I don't. I was bored and wanted to have a little fun."

I was seriously about to smash the pink brats face in when got up and came over to me. He tugged my tie and pulled me close to his face with a sickly innocent yet cold smile. "Don't worry though poppet. You still have...oh I'd say about ten minutes...before he's no more. And there is one way to save him."

"What can I do? What-"

He pressed his finger to my lips. "Hush now. You talk too much love. Now I will not tell you because what would be the fun in that? Hm? And secondly how about a little bet?"

I wanted to say no but my interest got the better of me and apparently that showed in my eyes because he smiled mischieviously and tilted his head a little. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. Now, you have ten minutes to figure out how to save him. If you succeed in doing so, then thats it. I won't bother you or him." He leaned closer to me and I could his other arm drape over the back of my neck. "However, if you fail to succeed then you have to come to my world and do whatever I say for two months." His lips brushed against mine so lightly it took me a minute to register it.

I considered his wager but shook my head. "No deal. I know better than to make bets like that with a devil."

"Oh?" He smirked but didn't let me go. "Then we can just stand here together and watch Francis die. Seven minutes left. What's it going to be?"

I struggled but then finally surrendered. I was wasting precious time. "Alright alright! I agree to your wager!"

He let me go and I ran over to my Francis. "Francis! Francis wake up!" I looked at Oliver desperately. "Please...at least give me a hint."

"Fine poppet. You already two other countries that are like this. One of them I believe is in a trio with him."

I paced for a minute or two thinking.

"Tick tock tick tock. Don't be late an important date." He chuckled.

"Shut up! You're not helping!" Suddenly it hit me. I ran over and took his hands in mine. "Francis, former personification of France, I, Arthur Kirkland, current personification of England, give you half of my country. You are to be known now as Southern England and I will take on the role of Northern England and together we will make a whole." Our interlocked hands glowed brightly and I leaned down and pressed my lips to his to seal the contract.

Oliver clapped but when I looked in his eyes they almost looked sad...I sighed and gave Francis a quick look over to make sure he was okay. The color was returning to his face and his breathing was starting to become more visible.

I got up and went over to him. "Come on...while I wait for him to wake up I suppose you and I could chat over a cup of tea or two..."

He smiled a little but shook his head. "Sorry poppet I have to go." He quickly but sadly made his way over to a mirror and pressed his hand to the glassy surface. "Bye Artie." With the mumble of a spell he was gone through the mirror and then the surface was back to normal. Reflecting as it should.

"M-mon dieu..." he opened his eyes a little and sat up. "suis-je au ciel? suis-je mort?" (M-my God...Am I in heaven? Am I dead?)

I ran over to him. "Francis!" I hugged him tightly. "Thank God you're finally you're okay!"

"A-Angleterre...que faites-vous ici? Vous ne avez pas mourir pour vous?" (E-England...what are you doing here? You didn't die to did you?)

"No you bloody idiot I saved your ass."

"Por quoi?"

I looked him in the eyes. "Because a) I would be bored without someone to exchange insults with and b) I'm not ready to see one of my friends go."

"Oh..." His eyes dimmed again. "Thats all? You have Alfred for that….you don't need me...no one does…."

He looked down and his beautiful blond hair fell in his face. It looked messy, like he hadn't brushed in weeks...and really attractive. I gently drew chin up to look back into captivating Cerulean blue eyes. "Francis, that wouldn't do. Because I don't love him or anyone else as much as I love you."

Shock and surprise flooded his eyes and tears started to brim. "A...Arthur….you….do you really meant that…?"

"Bloody idiot. You talk too much." Without further hesitation I leaned in and kissed him deeply.

His eyes widened and he was taken by surprise before he finally realized what was going on and kissed me back easily letting me take dominance and explore every inch of his mouth with my tongue. As I did so I felt his arms wrap my neck and his hands tangle in my hair and a barely audible moan sounded as I continued to assault his mouth.

A/N: And there you have it the final chapter. Well that is unless you guys some boy on boy action and a epilogue. Tell me what you want in the reviews. And no I will not do another chapter unless you guys ask for a fruk scene. Just because I don't feel like it. Anywho I hope you lovely poppets have enjoyed. Now I'm off to update my other fanfic for you faithful lasses! See you in an hour so out on deck. \\(^u^)


	7. Epilogue

A/N: Alright alright! Here I am with the final chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this random little thing. Although yes to a certain degree its sad that this one will be coming to an end my other story is still in full swing and I will also be posting another one shot that if you guys like it will maybe be continued. Anywho lets get this going. Apologies for any oocness, please be gentle with flames, and enjoy.

Oh and this chappie will contain some boy on boy action so if you I will warn you in the chapter when it shows up and if you don't want to read then skip down to where the warning will say.

Madness In The Shadows

Epilogue

Two Years Later

*Francis's POV*

Everything was set up perfectly. I had the table in the garden set. I had a beautiful meal cooked, one of his favorites, even though I didn't particularly care for it. Two wine glasses chilling over ice with a bottle of the finest red wine, made from scratch. Candles lit. And I myself had dressed nicely. I smiled. "Now all thats left is to wait."

Arthur had been so busy these last couple of months, working so hard, and I did what I could to help but its been what feels like forever since we've gotten to talk and spend time together. So I took it upon myself to make a nice dinner tonight where I would also propose to him finally! It's been two years since he not only saved me but also confessed his love to me! I'm so excited! I'm gonna do it in the most romantic way! He's sure to say yes. At least….I hope….

I heard the sound of a car pull up and a car door and ran to the door smiling. As he walked up the steps I opened the door. "Bonjour mon ange (my angel). How'd it go?"

"I'm tired." He said flatly as he came in and hung his coat up.

"Here let me take this." I said as I took his brief case. "Why don't you go upstairs and- where are you going?"

"I have a headache and I'm so tired. I'll see in the morning."

"Ah!" I set the case down and went after him. "But cher (sweetheart) I have dinner all made. Why don't you change into some-"

"Didn't you hear me or are you daft? I said I was bloody tired and my bloody head is killing me!" He said as he shoved my hand off his shoulder and glared at me.

I pulled my hand back slowly and looked down. "Oui...I...guess I'll see you in the morning...England...um...bon nuit...I'll not be up to bed until later...so I'll sleep on the couch tonight so I don't wake you…"

He was already making his way down the hall. "Whatever. I'll be getting up early to go and spend the with Alfred. So if I do come home tomorrow night...then it won't be until later. And quit putting the bloody rose petals on the bed. Its annoying." He said as he closed the door.

"O-oui….monsieur…." I felt tears starting to brim my eyes. I mean sure...we may have not been as close as when we first moved in together but...I thought...I thought that was just because of how busy he'd been lately…

"If you were just going to be fed up with me after a couple of years...then why did you save me?" I went out to the garden to and sat down at the table with the bottle of wine and cracked it open.

"Putain joyeux anniversaire à vous de Arthur. (Happy fucking anniversary to you too Arthur.)" I said bitterly.

That's right. On top of me wanting to make it nice for him...it was our anniversary...and he hadn't even remembered...I downed half the bottle of wine and slammed it down.

"I'm done with him." I got up and got the ring I'd had purchased and looked at it. A beautiful gold band with a little rose made of emeralds. and set on the counter along with the ring I'd gotten myself. With the packing of a couple bags and a short writing of a letter, I was gone. Gone to a hotel where he would not find me anytime soon. Not that he would anyway.

*Arthur's POV*

"Ugh...five more minutes more Francis..." I muttered as the alarm went off. Asking him like I usually do to turn off the alarm. After a couple of seconds and it was still going off I felt the bed next to me and didn't feel him there. "Francis?" I hollered as I sat up and turned off the alarm. I didn't get a response and so I got up and started to look around.

"Francis come on where are you?" I looked at the bed and noticed crushed rose petals on the floor around it. "When did those get there?"

I got downstairs and checked the living room then I checked the kitchen where I saw a beautiful- or what would have been had it not sat out all night- three course meal...it was my favorite. Appetizer, main course and dessert. I knew it was something he didn't really care for...but he'd gone through the trouble of making it for me…

_What happened last night? Why didn't we eat?_

From there I took my investigation out to the garden, thinking maybe he would be out there tending to his roses. There, I saw a nice little table with a white table cloth, a half a bottle of red wine made from scratch (I could tell because it wasn't some fancy bottle), two candles burnt down to the nub, and a folded piece of paper. I picked up the piece of paper and opened it with a sense of dread.

_Dear England,_

_If you are so fed up with me now then why did you even bring me back in the first place? Were you just taking pity on because I was weak and vulnerable? Or do you just like gaining people's trust and then tearing them apart all over again? Well it doesn't matter. I don't care anymore. Trying to make it nice for us on our anniversary and not only do I learn that you're cheating on me but then you treated me like a some fucking servant. I'm fed up with you treating me like that. My mistake I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand. And I'm tired of fighting. These last six months….all this 'I'm working late again tonight and I'm tired' was really just you saying that you were out spending time with Alfred and then ignoring me and tolerating me as long as I didn't bother you. Meanwhile I'm the gullible innocent one was always there for you when you came home. Always being patient when you said you didn't have time for me...always believing that things would look up and would be like they used to be. I can't even remember the last time you touched me….told me you loved me….anything...not even a simple kiss on the cheek and a hello when you come home. Last night was anniversary you know that? Well you know now. I also had worked hard all day excitedly for you to come so that we could sit down to a nice dinner you know that? Well you know now if you're reading this. I was also planning on proposing to you you know that? But now you can just that ring I bought and shove it up your ass. Or even better why don't you wear when you're spread eagle on Alfreds bed why don't have him shove it up there for you? I don't fucking care anymore. I packed my bags and you will not see me around anymore? Bet that makes you happy. Now you can scream his name as loud as you want and you won't have to worry about me. Goodbye North England. It was nice while it lasted. _

I felt my heart break as I read the letter. What the hell happened last night? Last thing I remember was going to the bar with Alfred and Gilbert. When did I get home? I rushed to my office and pulled up my security camera footage and sat down as I brought up the footage from last night. "Now what the hell happened?"

_*cameras view*_

_(italics means whats going on on camera, _regular means Arthurs comments_)_

_that morning Francis was up and early and Arthur was already gone to work. Francis got up and looked at the calendar excitedly. "Alright! Yay today I'm gonna surprise him!"_

_He got to work around the house. Cleaning and picking up. His usual routine and started working in the kitchen on several things. Constantly moving from counter to counter to oven to cupboard and so on. Humming and dancing a little here and there happily as he worked. Towards the evening he went upstairs and got dressed up nicely._

"You look so nice in that outfit..." I said longingly as I gently touched my hand to the screen.

_He came back down and made sure that everyting looked nice and smiled. "Now all I have to do is wait." He said happily as he pittered and did some last minutes things while he waited for Arthur to get home. _

_Finally a couple hours Arthurs car pulled into the driveway and he started to make his way up the steps to the door. _

_Francis smiled and happily held open the door for him. "Bonjour mon ange. How'd it go?"_

It went great last night….I'm free finally from loads of work…

"_I'm tired." Arthur said flatly as he hung up his coat. _

"_Here let me take this." I said as I took his brief case. "Why don't you go upstairs and- where are you going?" Francis said._

"Yeah where are you going…? He's worked so hard to make you dinner..."

"_I have a headache and I'm so tired. I'll see in you the morning." Arthur said. _

"_Ah!" I set the case down and went after him. "But cher (sweetheart) I have dinner all made. Why don't you change into some-" Francis said as he gently layed his hand on Arthur's shoulder but was cut off by Arthur. _

"_Didn't you hear me or are you daft? I said I was bloody tired and my bloody head is killing me!" Arthur said as he shoved Francis hand off his shoulder and glared at him. _

"No! No no no!" I gasped and covered my mouth...I couldn't believe that that just came out of my mouth. I can't believe I said that to him of all people.

_I pulled my hand back slowly and looked down. "Oui...I...guess I'll see you in the morning...England...um...bon nuit...I'll not be up to bed until later...so I'll sleep on the couch tonight so I don't wake you…" _

"No! You….you don't have to do that...you bloody idiot! Don't walk away from him! Go back to him!"

_Arthur was already making his way down the hall. "Whatever. I'll be getting up early to go and spend the with Alfred. So if I do come home tomorrow night...then it won't be until later. And quit putting the bloody rose petals on the bed. Its annoying." He said as he closed the door._

I paused it and turned my back to it and hung my head in my hands. I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I thought how I'd been treating him these last couple of months and with a staggering realization I noticed...he was right...the last time I can remember complimenting or telling him anything besides go get me this or leave me alone I'm busy. Right about then I got an alert on my phone. I checked it and gasped.

"This has to be the luckiest day of my entire life." The gps tracker on his cell phone was on and my phone had alerted me. Telling me where he was.

I ran upstairs got dressed nicely and grabbed the lovely ring he had gotten me and slipped it on. I grabbed my car keys and left.

*a certain 2ps pov*

I reached through the mirror on the desk where the cell phone laid and quickly, while Francis had his back turned, turned on the gps tracker. Then switched to the mirror in Arties office. I watched as he looked at his in disbelief and quickly left and smiled sadly as I rested my head and hand to the glass. "Go get your cupcake back poppet."

As much as I wanted to break them apart so I could make Francois love me...I couldn't bear to see Artie in pain...so I'll just live with it.

*Francis POV*

I laid curled up on the hotel bed crying once more and my heart breaking. The shock and reality of everything catching up to me. "What did I do wrong? I always made sure there was a clean house to come home to...a clean bathroom to relax in after a stressful day...or at least what I thought was a stressful day….I would make sure there was warm bath at perfect temp every night...a nice warm dinner in his tummy...fresh clean sheets on a fluffed up bed with some rose petals on it to make it smell fresh….I always made him breakfast in bed before he went to work...and showered him in kisses and hugs and loved him...everything...everything a good lover should do...so why...why? Why has it come to the this? What did I do wrong?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and the bed next to me sagged. I felt lips kiss me neck apologetically. "It's not your fault. I've been a bloody idiot theses last couple of months. I lost sight of what matters most to me and the most important thing in my life. And I am so sorry."

I turned over and looked at the green eyed blond brit who'd I'd come to love so dearly. "Do...do you really mean that…?"

"If I didn't that then I would not be wearing this...and..." He slid something on my finger. "I would not be putting that on your finger...I want to be with you….forever. Francis. I promise you I am not cheating on you and I love more than anything in the world...so please...wi-"

I pressed my finger to his lips. "Bloody idiot. You talk too much." I pulled him by his tie down to me and tangled my hands in his soft, messy, blond locks as I kissed him deeply. This time I was the one exploring his soft moist cavern while he was too taken by surprise to comprehend what was going on.

**(A/N: There is Yoai starting here. If you do not wish to read then please skip down to where another on of these messagaes is,)**

He was taken by surprise and starting to be quite aroused. As I could tell by the moan he let out and the quickly growing bulge in his pants. I removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. I undid his brought his hands to the headboard and bound them to it. I slowly removed my own shirt as he watched me with lust filled desperate submissive shining emerald green eyes and chuckled.

I gave his now hard member a slow stroke up from base to tip. "We'll keep down here clothed for the moment."  
He let out a moan of desperation and shuddered a little.

I leaned down over him and started kissing his neck roughly and hungrily all over. Looking for a certain spot. As I licked and kissed and nibbled I suddenly heard him let out a moan of pleasure and smirked. "Found it." I bit down on the spot roughly and licked and kissed and abused that with my tongue until I was sure I'd made a decent love mark. Meaning he panting and moaning desperately. I ran my hands slowly down his smooth perfectly curved sides and down to his perfect round ass and gave that a couple squeezes throut the clothing then drew back up and squeezed his rock hard nipples and twisted and pinched them roughly.

"A-Ahhh~ F-Francis...please...make me yours….I want to scream your name so much its all I'll be able to remember."

I looked at him and smirked. "Are you mon lappin (my rabbit)?"

"Yes please! Make me yours!"

I down to his jeans and expertly undid his belt and jeans with my mouth and swiftly removed them along with his and mine jeans and understands. I took our belts and bound his ankle to the base boards. Then quickly without much warning and drove my toungue deep into his ass and squeezed it just right. Eliciting noises and moans I didn't know he was capable of. I pulled out three thornless soft stemed roses and gave all three stems a good licking before shoving them deeply into his ass until I made sure that with every move they would hit his prostate. I could tell by the way his eyes had started to roll back in his head and his bucked on their own moving to get more of the blindingly excellent feeling. Meanwhile, I gave his excited member a slow teasing lick before taking him all in my mouth and deep throated him. he started moaning and screaming my name as he continued to thrust and buck against me.

Finally I felt him getting close so I pulled out the roses and postioned myself back over him and looked into his adorably sexually frustrated face. I leaned and whispered seductively in his ear, "Swiggity slick, here comes my dick."

And with that he was mine. As I thrusted myself into him and proceeded to pound him roughly. Finally, I moaned as well as he did as we both came. I in his perfect orb of an ass, he all over his adorable face and well toned chest.

**(A/N: This is the end of yoai. Safezone is here.)**

I undid the binds and panting as I collapsed next to him. "I love mon ange...pleas don't ever leave me..."

"You have my word. And remember, I'm a gentlemand… I will always keep my word.

**The End **


End file.
